Maltaarano
A sizable village in the Ainadorlintaur Kingdom of the Eyrian Empire. It is noted as being the birthplace and one of the homes of Julian Valaion. Coran the Golden lives there in a very low key fashion. His two Elven wives the matriarchs of many of the half centaurs that keep house in the village. Raphael Of Suszan has settled in Maltaarano It is one of those small friendly town that seethes with kids, dogs, and other pets. You feed the kids and pets that land on you hearth and twice a week the mothers sort them out. Kids mind you come with feet, hooves, and paws in numbers from two to four. There is a large green. The town is a mixed mode town. Several styles of buildings are seen. The other thing of note is the number of half Centaurs that live in this village. Julian is not a unique example.- The whole town is largely clothing optional. This is the location of the Maltaarano Healer's School started by Julian's father. That is the village main claim to fame. There is a lot of traffic in the ill. People coming from out of town with difficult chronic illness to be treated at the healer's school. The school has a hostel for these people and their families. The National Geographic Greyhawke Expedition passed through Maltaarano. the Expedition is tasked with helping the people of Earth in discovering Greyhawke. Places The Absent Griffin A local Inn, the sign has a griffin shaped hole in it. A good upper middle of the road inn in quality and service. A touch better than a Post Inn. The Inn is built Human style of half timbered construction. They have a large number of rooms They are for transient traffic and the prices reflect that. The attached tavern is a popular watering hole. *'Mark Callious' - Half Centaur male - Innkeeper. An agreeable host. Blacksmith A typical blackship shop in that it does blacksmithing. Untypical in that Coran the Golden is the blacksmith. His son James helps him along with several apprentices. Coran only has one shop. Said shop has several entrances and is usually fairly busy. Unless you specifically ask the door lets you out the same place you came in. Most people don't even know to ask. *'Coran the Golden' - Centaur1 male - Pantheon god Patron of Centaurs, Patron of Fathers, Keeper of the Forge and the Oathbinder, Knight of Eyrie, Knight Commander, His Imperial Highness Duke of The Lakeland - Coran is an enigmatic figure, few people know him, and of those fewer still know him well. The public figure is stoic, and often cold seeming, the god is downright scary with great thunderings and those eyes that seem to burn through you. This hides a tender heart and an man of great feeling and love. With family he laughs, cries and generally behaves as one would expect the good husband and father to behave. *'James McDonald' - Centaur male - Minor god, Patron of Wild Things James has trained as a smith with his Father, but has not lost the connection with nature his Mother gifted him with. If anything his skill with animals exceeds her own. Butcher Shop Located near the General Market it is run by the Leomans of the Lodonis clan. They supply their own cattle and buy mutton and chickens from the local farmers. The shop is usually manned by two clan members and what of their kids are there that day. Elegant Appointments Dorcas' tailor shop. Maltaarano does not supply sufficient business to keep her afloat, small towns don't need fancy clothing that much. Her main business is located in Delta. A small store front has a gate to this location. Most of her customers are not Half Centaurs. Her main product is highly embroidered jackets made to order. These are very labor intensive and cost accordingly. The more area the embroidery covers the more it costs. Dorcus employs the Allion sewing machines in her shop. It vastly cuts the time to do the basic sewing work. It doesn't speed up the fancy work. General Market The town is large enough to support a full time market area. Jovin's House and Shop A Cobbler. Jovin makes shoes for everyone's feet. Yes half Centaurs often wear shoes. *'Jovin' -- Half Centaur male. Cobbler He lives here with his family. A skilled and creative cobbler. Jovin is a cheerful man that enjoys his work. He and his family are active in the community. *'Tillia' -- Half Centaur female - First wife A busy woman always on the move and commenting about it. From the constant monologing you would think she hever hears a word to say, but she gets all of it. *'Mavun' -- Half Centaur female - Junior wife Eagerly awaiting her first child. Julian's House The family home. He is the sole remaining sibling of his generation. The house seethes with kids as his girls have been busy. Julian being he person he is not all the kids are half Centaur of even remotely related to him. But five women all willing and eager mothers. makes for a brood. *'Julian (Valaion)' -- Half Centaur male God of Healing and Healers. *'Astra' -- Half Centaur female Astra is perky, it is the best way to describe her; bouncy, enthusiastic, eager. That is balanced by the discipline required to practice her profession. She is most likely to smile at childhood indiscretions. *'Dorcas' -- Half Centaur female Dorcas is a tailor that makes beautiful clothing, mostly for the half Centaur male. Anthony is one of her best customers. *'Gina' -- Half Centaur female Gina is a small girl for a half Centaur. She is bubbly and eager to explore. She is Acadian, an off worlder and like Raphael "not related" She has for children by four men. *'Kaira' -- Half Centaur female Kaira plays the party girl the bright and bubbly one. She is by nature more sedate. But the bard is if anything a performer. She leaves the performance in her instrument case at home. She has the fewest kids as she has not given up the bard gig. *'Theone' -- Half Centaur female Theone is the broody mothering kind. She has no business outside rearing kids and making more, if Julian would let her. She has four, he is slowing things down. She gladly takes care of the brood regardless of mother. Kenet Farm An Even family farm that has operated since the Empire arrived run by a large family. The farm is a typical Elvn forest crop farm. They grow various vegetables and have a winery that is locally renowned. The eight Elders work the farm with five couples and their twelve children as dependents. Help from the youngers is always appreciated. *'Celerel Elahain Kenet'- Calaquendi male - Current patriarch of the farm. 450 years of age and going strong. Celerel was a successful adventurer in his youth. *Galaial Elsoria Kenet- Calaquendi female - Celerel's wife. A counselor and Healer. A most gentle woman. Lodonis Clan The local Leomans. the massive multi tree clanhosue is just on the edge of the town proper. Lodonis clan is one of the large Leoman clans around with 24 adults. The clanhouse is a near village in it's own right. the clan is over 500 years old. The Leomans live by farming and various crafts. The clan is too urban and large to survive by hunting alone. They keep cattle. The cattle are similar to Elan antelope in size and shape. The typical Eyrian cattle. The clan also engages in the Leoman practice of leather crafts. *'Coriss' - Leoman male - The clan patriarch and cleric of Sharla. A helpful and friendly man to deal with. Most of his clerical duties are done for family. *'Ulara' - Leoman female - The clan matriarch. A typical Leoman skill set. Her main job is to manage the massive household. *'Typical Clan Members' - Leoman gender varies. - The clan has 24 adults, Cloriss and Ulara included. Magician for Hire Magical work for hire, but expensive as the magician is experienced. She does little in terms of spells for hire and is mainly a producer of magic items. She is not really that concerned with getting work and is picky about what and who. *'Kalia Galion Kenet' - Calaquendi female - One of Julian's crazy grandmothers. She is a former adventuring wild child that dallied with the Centaur at exactly the wrong time in her life. She decided she liked him better than any of the Elven boys around at the time. Maltaarano Healer's School Teaching healing by the Maltaarano Method a holistic approach that is different from the Greek School in being less interventionist in treatments. The body and mind are worked with to encourage healing, not pushed to heal. The school was founded 200 years ago by Julian's father Fabian. It has grown to be the premiere school in Ainadorlintaur. The closest rival is the Julian school in Woodmanor, also teaching the Maltaarano Method. Many people come to the school seeking relief from chronic illnesses. They are the subjects that the students learn on. The school and those that come to the school are a major source of income for the village. Students are taught partly in the classroom and mostly by example. Apprentice Healers are clostered. As Kim Du Hoc explains. "A healer must be ready to accept knowledge. Knowing one creature alone is not enough. One must be versed in the bodies and minds of many creatures, both people and beasts. Learning here is much like that of a monastery. The novice is strictly taught and kept to a vigorous discipline. As knowledge is proven privilege is increased until we have made competent healers." The Fabian Museum of Medical History: Begun with Fabian's collection of medical oddities and added to by many others including Julian. The museum holds hundreds of exhibits of the strange and bizarre, from actual preserved samples, to wax models of medical conditions that the student might go an entire career as a healer and never encounter. These are not limited to the curiosities of sentient creatures, but the common beast of farm and field as well. Everything can be found her from the femur and skull of the largest know pure Human (John Yoiunger 8'9" 1023-1065), to the articulated skeletons of fairies no larger than your hand. The odd, the bizarre, the disturbing, and the strangely beautiful. The primary purpose of the museum is to inform the healer. As many of the conditions preserved are rare they are not things that the apprentice healer will ever get a chance to see never mind actually practice on. As a result there is little concern with keeping thing behind glass or away from curious hands. It is expected that the students will examine the various specimens. They are frequently carried from the museum proper to the teaching theaters. *'Kim Du Hoc' -- Human male, School Director A Korean orphan rescued by Julian from Earth Q. Kim is Julian's most successful apprentice. He picked him up on one of those unexpected off world jaunts. He consults often with his mentor, a man he considers more his father, as Julian raised him from the age of eight. The elder has had a great influence on the younger man. Kim behaves in a manner you would expect of a man of sixty in regard to patients and wisdom. Kim's slight frame contains an indomitable will and fortitude. *'Fanna' -- Half Elf female. Kim's loving and eager wife. She is also a healer of much skill land a teacher at the school. They have two children. Namer Farm A mixed crop family farm. This one run by half Centaurs. They are related to Julian. The founder being his Uncle Darius. *'Saulen' - Half Centaur male - Farm owner. - Great great grandson of the founder. He is a patriarch in his own right. Saulen has been wryly commented one his ability to find charming women. *'Madilen' - Half Centaur female - First wife - A real charmer. She is a popular social maven in the village. All the local gossip is bound to pass through her kitchen, usually sooner than later. She has four kids. *'Landiel' - Half Centaur female - Junior wife - One of Dorcas' sewers. A woman highly skilled with a needle. She has two kids. Raphael's House and Shop Rapheal's home is a classic Elven style house wrapped most of the way around a large and very old tree. There is not a square corner in the whole building. The family quarters are in the center a multi-story arrangement that blends into the tree. To the right is Rapheal's shop and to the left the girls'. Raphael is mainly working as a carpenter with a side of priest. (The town has no lack of clerics). Fine woodcarving is his specialty. While he will do rough carpentry he is best known for decorative panels and making toys. He also has the skills to work on living wood houses. In addition to Raphael's woodwork and clerical services the twins offer Craft services on the other side of the house along with Theone's wizardry. A one stop magic and wood working shop. When Raphael first moved here he was nearly swamped by eager courting females. It seems the fey fellow was the most eligible bachelor in town because he was not related to any one else. From near outcast to the guy getting all the tails flipped at him. It took some getting use to. Once Theone had moved in followed by the twins the pressure eased off. He has still had one couple ask him to father their child. They were refereed to the goddess. *'Raphael' -- Half Centaur male - A gentle man of terrible violence when crossed. Raphael is a priest of Suszan with pantheistic tendencies toward the whole Centaur group. (See full page for all items powers, abilities, and background.) *'Felicia' -- Half Centaur female. wife, A blond and buff color (hair/legs) a near ethereal beauty with green eyes and a perfect figure. Earth mother, font of the milk of human kindness. Gets pregnant with a lustful glance. Will love and nurture anyone and anything. Making love to her grants a +2 circumstance bonus to saves for 24 hours. Likewise drinking her milk. Felina is a magical rescue from Ungarden Manor, not a natural woman by any imagination. She looked human as did her children when found, but the morning after Rapheal had "claimed" them they were all half Centaurs. Children: Carlos - boy; Clarissa - girl; Donis - boy, by Raphael *'Theone' -- Half Centaur female, wife, A dark russet haired woman with black legs and black eyes. Theone is the wife that finally settled in during the big rush to check out the new guy that was not related. Children: Maya - girl *'Genna' -- Half Centaur Female, craftwoman, A light brown hair and darker brown legs. She is nicely curvy in the broad hipped and understated busty half centaur way. Ranya's Twin, live ins with privileges. she calls herself his concubine. *'Rayna' -- Half Centaur Female, A light brown hair and darker brown legs. She is nicely curvy in the broad hipped and understated busty half centaur way. Genna's Twin, live ins with privileges. she calls herself his concubine. Post Inn 242 Typical of the forest built inns in the system. It is half timbered, mostly wood construction. *'Garris' - Half Centaur male - Measured, careful, and infinity polite. Garris wears one of Dorcus' jackets the better to make an impression. *'Pirsara' - Half Centaur female - Busy and bustling. Unlike most half Centaur housewives she does wear a top. Both to protect and contain. She has an apron as well. Solace Hostel A place for those coming for the Healer's School to stay. the accommodations are more apartment like and the service from staff is minimal. You fix your own meals and such. There is a eatery attached if that is not to your liking. This is the largest of several such establishments in town. They out number inn rooms. Minimum stay is by the week. *''Hansol Gavion Elsoria'' - Calaquendi male - Been there done that. An Elder Elf with an easy and comforting manner. *'Milaniol Calaion Elsoria' - Calaquendi female - Wife and live in healer. - Some times a runner to the school is not quick enough. Vala Grove Elven temple for all your religious needs. *'Maya Kalindi Elsoria' Calaquendi female The senior councilor and one of Julian's crazy Grandmothers. She has several children by Coran and is a matriarch of the community. *'Dorindum' - Human male - Raphael's teacher/father - He has decided on examination that the Elven gods are most like what he was used to and has taken up their worship. He is now a councilor of the Vala. Dorindum is a middle aged man with a full beard and the appearance of one that has spent a great deal of his life out of doors. He commonly dresses in the Vala sky blue robe. *'Philla' - Faum female - Raphael's milk mother - Philla has taken householding with Dorindum. There are no Fauns locally and she knows the man well. He understands her particular personality as well. *'Coronaria' - Faun female - Raphael's milk sister. She had no profession prior to arrival on Greyhawke. She likes the idea of the hetairia as has studied to the profession. Weaver Weaves to order. You supply the yarn. *'Callion' - Centaur male - Late of the Eyrian Army. Fighting never really suited him. *'Raine' - Human female - The senior of the two wives and mother of several half centaur children. She is an old friend and unexpected lover. It's working for them. No it isn't polite to ask. *'Fallia' - Centaur female - Junior wife. Recently added to the household and not yet with child at side. They work on it a lot. Category:Greyhawke Category:Cities Category:Places